A new owl
by rose-owl12
Summary: A young female owl, by the name Rose leaves her home of forest of tyto with her friends to te great ga'hoole tree. wer she meets Coryn will they bejust friends or will a relonship with him that could never be broken. oc coryn terewill be more ocs based on my friends.


A new owl/ fan fiction on the guardians of ga' hoole

CHAPTER 1: the new arrivals

IN the Southern Kingdoms in a fir tree, in the family hollow, of Forest of Tyto a young pretty female Barn owl was just waking up from a long days sleep. But something was shaking her ''SIS GET UP GET UP'' it was her younger sister Daisy; she opened her eyes seeing the young owls little eyes right in her face.

'Daisy get out of my face' said the Barn owl she got up and saw her Da and Mum looking cheery then ever

'well you're up at last Rose how long can you sleep you almost wasted the night away you cloud have slept through your sisters first meat on bones ceremony'

'Ya you could have missed it '' said Daisy with a tear in her eye

'Well why would I do that to my sister now would I and just because I want to go to the great tree tomorrow doesn't mean I will miss your meat on bones ceremony?' Said Rose

she was thinking of when she does go to the great tree and seeing the legendary Soren of Tyto forest the rest of the band, she had seen them before a few weeks after her first lesson on braching and they were followed by the king of the great tree, and all of the other guardians of the great tree and see saw the king look at her and smile. She was going there with her best friends a male Barn owl called Streak who looked a bit like rose but a light heart facial disk on and a female masked owl called Torpedo and a great gray and burring owl both females their names are Blue was a big and strong for a female great grey and was a dark grey on her head, her down feathers weren't as dark and Delilah had dark brown spots that are rare for a burring owl especially females. These types of owls don't usually live here but a lot of owls have moved hollows since of the Pure Ones disappeared.

Meanwhile at the great tree a barn owl was staring in the fire in his hollow this very owl was the King and he had a very special power that was called Fire sight which meant he could see images in the fire and what he saw was five owls coming to the tree, just moment ms P a nest made snake came in the hollow with his uncle.

'Are you ok Coryn did you, see anything in the fire? 'Said his uncle Soren.

'Yes I did see something uncle there are going to be some new owls here sone there will be five, one the size of a great gray and one the size of a burring owl and three the size of barn owls but one is a bit bigger and there young do you think there's any more room in the tree?'

'Yes we do Coryn but don't you think we should be safe with this 'said Soren but ms P was silent she could sense the joy in Coryn and the worry in Soren.

The next night Rose got up her family where awake to see her of and her friends where there to she said her good-byes and they lifted off into the air

'When do you think we will get there by Streak?' said Blue, you could tell she wanted to see Twilight the legendary grate gray of the great tree and the band, Streak might be a barn owl but he is the best navigator in the group.

'Well let me pot this way we will be there in time to get to know everyone' he said as they went over the forest of Tyto, she never thought it to be so big it was strange but it won't be long in till they get there, and they will live there in till they grow old and die in there hollows. They had just gone of the land border to the sea of Hoolemere to the island of Hoole there hard winds on the sea it is said that there are some tornados on the sea .

'Guys I think I see something ahead wait it's the island where there hooray' said Streak as they landed at the great tree the king came up to them.

'Hello new comers why are you here may I ask 'his voice to Rose was so handsome and his face was sweet, she said.

'We come to live here at the great tree of Ga'hoole we bring peace and happiness we do not want to hurt you, we want to learn and to be guardians of Ga'hoole, this great gray is Blue and this burring owl is Delilah and the masked is Torpedo and this barn is Streak and my name is Rose.' She was a very pretty Barn owl for age and she has a very soft voice, thought Coryn looking in her eyes.

They were making their way to the dining hollow and Rose said

'I once saw you guys from my family hollow I was just learning how to fly and I saw you guys fly above the hollow, then I decided to become a guardian of Ga'hoole I know it's silly and you probably think that we are spy's for the Pure ones but we are not we love the great tree 'she said.

They made it to the dining hollow it was big and full of owls of all kinds. Even a blue owl with blue feathers it was quite strange being here since she was born in hollow in the forest of Tyto.

Then Soren said 'come and sit with us over here' they walked up to Soren and some another guardians. They got to them and sat down.

'Are you sure you are ok Ms P with all of us sitting here?' said Soren then Rose just realised that there was a nest maid snake there, she was surprised.

'Oh Soren lots of owls can eat hear I will just stretch out more that's all and, who are these new owls I can sense?' said the snake in mystery.

'I'm Rose and this is Streak, Blue, Torpedo and Delilah and you would be a nest maid snake my family had a nest maid once but not long after my hatching she died but I can't remember how or her name' she said

'Well nice to meet you Rose, Streak, Blue, Torpedo and Delilah'

This snake was very nice and kind. All these people were very kind but she still missed her family hollow. But she has to start a new life all owls leave there home,

'Well it's nice to meet you Ms P' said Delilah with a happy face. She's going to love it here, we all are, and it's great and nice.

'Hay Soren who is these new owlets' then the owls saw a big great grey, a burring owl and an elf owl. Then strait away we all knew that it was the rest of the band. Rose turned to see hear friends and she saw that Blue and Delilah where so happy that they were about to yarpted up a pellet.

'They are Rose, Streak, Blue, Torpedo and Delilah I'm showing them around with your help of course' said Soren, they sat down. The food came about ten minutes later. They a big vole and this very tasty juice.

'Well let's go show your hollow where you will be sleeping' said Soren leading them to their hollow. It was a short flight to the hollow. When they got there Soren said.

'Well this you're hollow, oh and Coryn will like to talk to the leader of your band who is that?'

'That would be me, where will I meet him?' said Rose, standing forward to face Soren properly. Then he replied.

'At the library you'll know it when you see it, because you'll see books, see you tomorrow' then he turned and spread his wings out and flew away.

CHAPTER 2: the meeting

Where I am this place is all white and I don't remember the great tree looking like this, and there are big blokes of ice. There is also lots of water everywhere. I know where I am, I'm in northern kingdom but why. Maybe I should fly around and check my surroundings and see why I'm here, yah that's a good idea.

I've been flying around here for at least an hour what I can find around here that isn't ice or snow. Wait what was that blue owl that just flew past me. I'll follow it that is what I'll do.

Finally the blue owl has stopped but why in this cave oh its walking away, where is it going.

'Oh it was a dream' Rose woke stunned I wish I could have followed that blue owl into that cave but I woke up.

'What's wrong Rose? Bad dream?' said Blue worried Blue was always worried about Rose, but Rose never knew why.

'It was not a bad dream nor was a good one; you see I feel like it was trying to tell me something you know?'

'No I don't know that felling Rose' She said concerned, then she went back to sleep. Why is she so concerned all the time? For great gulax she is as crazy as a seagull. I should go and see Coryn now; the moon is half way in the sky.

'What do you think of the group of owls? Miss P?' Said Coryn, he always took what miss P said for good and she always had good advice.

'Well your majesty I think that they have good hearts and strong gizzards 'she replied, not knowing why Coryn cared so much about the new owls

'Good because I'm meeting with their leader today in the library to see if there good or not' he told her, she was worried for Coryn.

'Why is this Coryn? Why are you meeting with their leader?' she asked Coryn.

'I just want to know why they are rely here and the only way I can do that properly' he replied to the nest maid snake.

'Anyway do you know where Soren is miss P?' he asked her politely.

'No Coryn I do not know where he is, but he might be with his chaw or with his chicks or he might be in the library, why do you ask this Coryn?' she answered being concerned.

'Oh I just might run some things through him, it's nothing for you to worry about miss P, and its fine' he replied trying to make here not worry about him, like she always does. She also does the same thing for Soren.

'We'll see you soon I'm going to the library, oh if you can look for Soren and tell him to meet me when he's free and also tell him to bring the rest of the band with him please' he asked her. Miss P thought for a bit then said to Coryn.

'Yes I will do that for you Coryn' anyway I was going to go looking for him anyway bye' she said then slithered away.

'Oh time to go to meet that owl' he murmured under his breath then he took off out of his hollow and to the library he went. When he got there he went to sit down then Otulissa the spotted owl came up to him.

'What do you want Otulissa I'm waiting for someone' he told her, he likes Otulissa because she was the first guardian he ever met. But she can also be annoying and can sometimes never stop talking.

'Oh I'm not doing anything Coryn just looking for a book, you should calm down Coryn and take a brake' what she said was no different to the usual Otulissa. She walked off with a book in her talons. Well I may as well read a book while I weight for the owl. It has been few minutes while Coryn was waiting for the owl to come. He was about leave when the female owl called Rose came up to him and said.

'Well you wanted to see the leader of my band and so here I am, king Coryn what did you want to discuss with me?' she said to him. Coryn thought that she had such a wonderful voice like the singer of the tree Madam Plonk.

'Ah...Well I want to know if you will...ah not betray the great tree and those we can trust you and your friends to help and defend our tree when we need you!' he informed her, he could tell that she was surprised as that no one trusted them at all.

'Well I think if you wanted to know if you could trust all of my friend and me I think you should have asked for all of as not just the leader which is me in this case, King Coryn you should think things through before you say' she told him in a high manner which was different for anyone to speak to him. Which he didn't mind this at all? But she was right why didn't think it trough he can't ask her to speak for her friends, like a king for his subjects. But his Gizzard told him different why was this? He thought. He saw that she was waiting for his answer to what she had said. So he thought of what to say. Then it came to him.

'Well... I know that was a bit of a mistake there but can you give your word, on your behalf and your friends Rose of the forest of Tyto?' he asked her standing strong and tall with a royal structure that a king does. Wow now he sounds like a king, this is what she wanted to see a real king. What my Da would give to see this tree and the king, with the guardians.

'Well King Coryn you can trust us even with your life. Sir Coryn of the great tree' she said smiling and this to Coryn looks wonderful. He didn't know he felt this way when he had just met her yesterday this was weird for him he had never felt this felling before.

'Well this is good and this means you and your friends can start training tomorrow to be a guardians of the great tree and defend the owl kingdoms against all evil' he told her firmly.

'Well can I go now? I need to go see my friends and see if there ok and that no one is coursing trouble for them' she told him. She seems to have a different personality to yesterday she was more cherry yesterday. Maybe that is because she does not want others to under estimate her and her friends which he could understand. I wish she could stay a little longer so I can learn about her. She was a bit different to other owls he could tell.

'Yes you can go but I expect that you and your friends will follow our rules and listen to your older owls and your teachers, can I expect that?'

'Of course Coryn you can expect the good of us, oh don't just look for the bad in the people because everyone has a good side' then she took off out of the library. She was an elegant flyer so soft but fast.

'Oh... she is a hard one to talk to but it had to be done' he told himself. Then he spread out his wings and flew out of the library and went looking for the band with Soren, Twilight, Digger and Gylfie.

He could not find them. So he went to his hollow to see if Miss P had brought Soren to his hollow. Neither one of them were there. I just have a sleep after all I didn't have any good sleep.

CHAPTER 3: the tour

Rose turns up at the hollow were her and her friends sleep but only Streak was there.

'Oh...Rose your back I thought it would take longer than that. So how was the meeting with Coryn?' he asked her. Rose liked how Streak worried about her like he was her older sibling.

'It was ok, all he wanted is to know if he can trust us but said to him that he should asked for all of us for you guys to answer that for your selves and not for me to do' she told him.

'Were is the others Streak?' she asked him with curiosity

'They went looking around the tree. I felt like staying in the hollow so I could think about the old times in the forest of Tyto'

'Those days were fun weren't they Streak?' she asked him softly.

'Yes they were fun days even when we all met for the first time' he said to her.

'Hello you two would you like a tour of the tree 'they turned around and saw Gylfie and Soren at door of the hollow. They answered

'Yes we would like that very much' they said at the same time they got up and followed them out of the hollow as they did fly around the tree, for hours listening to the history of the tree from Soren and Gylfie. It was so fascinating all that information about the tree. Rose trusted Gylfie and Soren for they had been new here once like them.

'What's it like to live at the tree for a long time?' Asked Streak

'Great if you count the war and the battles it's fun' said Gylfie all weird but then Soren and her started laughing. I want to have a best friend like they do thought Rose.

'The tree is very big isn't it' Rose said to Streak.

'Yes it is, bigger than the trees in the forest of Tyto that's for shore' he replied.

'Is nearly time for dinner? Gylfie' Soren asked her. Gylfie nodded her head saying yes.

'Let's go to the dining hollow and get some food, I feel like a vole let's hope chef made some' she said to all of them.

'Yah I love voles my mum used to do a song about them when I was an owlet, she didn't do it as much to my little sister' said Rose as she looked at them all.

Coryn was just arriving at the dinning hollow when he saw Soren, Gylfie, Rose, and Streak flying towards the dinning hollow. So Coryn flew towards them, and went down right next to Rose.

'Hello there Coryn how are you?' asked Soren

'Ah great a normal day being a king' he slowly looked at Rose, she was focussed on something else but he loved her pretty way she flew.

'HEY ROSE THERE YOU ARE' they all turned to face the other new owls. They were approaching the dining hollow.

CHAPTER 4: The great first lesson

Rose woke happy for she had a dream of her old home in the forest of Tyto. She was with her family. Her little sister her mum and da. But she knew that every owlet has to leave the nest. Leave there family. Start their own home with their family.

'Ah you are up finely Rose we have our first lesson thing today, it's our first step to becoming guardians of the great tree' saying Blue's voice. Oh how could I forget that today we have guardian training maybe I will see the band.

'What one are we doing first do you think Delilah?' asked Streak, while they were flying to the Fairweather Lecture Branches where they were told to go. He was looking curious trying to figure what she's going to say.

'Well I don't know what we are doing but I won't to do tracking like lot's of burring owl we are great trackers' she had a proud smirk on her face.

'Well yah that's good and all but I want to be in search and rescue I heard that I will be good at it because I'm a great grey and there have been some rely good great greys in it, plus my great night vision' she was proud too, she likes saying that word great.

'Same that's what I want to be in because, for very different reasons of course I would like to rescue people from fires, war, floods, and anything that would course harm to them' replied Torpedo, she had a very caring heart. Rose was getting ready to say what she wanted to do.

'Well I want to do weather-interpretation and colliering' said Streak and Rose at the same time; rose looked into his amber eyes and blinked. She was surprised that they wanted to do the same thing, but was glad because if they got in there they would be together, on the bad side they were without their friends. It would be fun learning to be a guardian. When I finally become one then I will help get rid of all evil in the owl kingdom.

When they were almost to the Fairweather Lecture Branches Streak said 'were great owls aren't we, I mean for coming this far to the tree and all, look at most owls that want to come here, and are to scared or think they can't do it.' 'Yah I have to agree with you there Streak' said torpedo, flying in the front of the group, she was always the fastest flyer of the band.

'Hay were there' she said to the rest of us, of course she would she it first before the rest of us did.

Page 13


End file.
